When Notes Spring from Paper
by thespace-ificocean
Summary: Fame loses its novelty, along with being known for a substituted voice; Luka finds a way to change it. If one person could see her for more, it would mean so much to her. Her arms and legs are hers, but her clothes are more like brand representatives. If one person could do so much as to see her for her body, it would mean something. ...Fortunately, she chooses a good person. PWP


Isn't a love letter  
Meant to be sealed with a Kiss?  
Mine was not? Well then...

A fairly simple house, one with wavy shingles and a red door, stood at the top of the hill, refreshingly non-industrial. Thankfully, it was the only one that really fit the vague description given by the object of his affection at the studio mornings ago, or else Gakupo would always be yearning for their next duet. Soon enough, repeated visits had made even the silhouette familiar.  
Sometimes Luka saw it as one of the only two places she stayed in, but the one that was missing the half of her life it was due.  
The two performers were on more intimate terms now, so the casually-dressed man felt comfortable enough waiting on the porch. Almost immediately Luka caught sight of his figure in a tall window and invited him in, the fluffy trim of her robe swaying around her legs. It was an odd but temporary arrangement, the queen-size bed downstairs, two rooms away from the foyer next to the living room. How it could be seen from the front door was also unusual, but neither of them minded.  
Knowing that the bed would creak if he sat down, he avoided it for the moment. Instead he shot a look of distaste past Luka at the corners where the sheets were folded over. There was an almost unnatural crimp to them, as if someone had had them ironed to the rectangular box of a bed. He had been meaning to get her a new one, but because objecting without really objecting was one of Luka's specialties, he had decided to live with a sore back in the mornings to keep her happy. Since these sheets weren't too keen on warmth either, he would simply roll closer to Luka on chilly nights, drape his arm over her back, and lay his cheek on her rosy hair even if it felt like all the color had drained from his body.  
The lights went off with an audible click. Here, relaxed, in their bedroom, he couldn't find anything else to think about besides the possibility of falling asleep or not. Gakupo scooped the delicate singer up in his arms, letting the sheets reveal her knees without much trouble and cradled her head close to his body. Right as he settled on the bed, he set Luka down next to him, making sure she didn't bounce too much from the impact before sinking back down. Lifting her arm to pull a strand of hair from her face, the woman looked back and forth between Gakupo's eyes and the rest of the room. She leaned up and occupied her fingers by running them through long, purple hair. Shifting his knees, he sat down cross-legged and let the mattress accept his weight and appreciating the pillow. A particularly sharp tug made him look up, so he reached back and helped her pull her fingers through a knot she had come across near the end. He found it easy to love the way the bed conformed to all the curves of Luka's body and emphasized her flat stomach, her hips, her neck, and definitely her behind, completely covered as it was except for the hip where the waistband of her panties thinly connected both sides.  
Unaware of the groaning of the bed, Luka had no warning when he moved behind her and lifted her head into his lap. He brushed the backs of his knuckles against her soft cheeks and was glad she didn't turn away when he tried to kiss her. Her lips felt different upside-down, but he still ran his tongue along her bottom teeth and tickled the area underneath hers. Once again, Luka buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer.  
She promised herself that she would never tell Gakupo how much she loved his tongue, or how devilishly wonderful he looked when he licked his lips. It felt even better when he licked hers. Yet she was glad when he covered both of their bodies with the sheets before trailing a hand down to her breasts and massaging them through her bra. The supporting wire was a bit of a nuisance, so she pulled it off over her head and threw the silver garment out of their little cavern. She could have sworn she saw Gakupo's eyes glint in the dark when he stirred against her arm. Shortly after, the singer felt his mouth on her nipple and jumped and tightened her grasp on his hair at every harsh suck.  
He reverted to licking when she calmed down and enjoyed the feel of her fingers tracing the nape of his neck. Listening to her quiet breaths, Gakupo moved his tongue to wet a line between her breasts. This time, she nearly gasped when he gave her other nipple the same pinch with his mouth and kissed her again, their cheeks brushing before their mouths found each other in the darkness.  
Luka hated to leave the warmth of the sheets, but she really wanted to see his body fully laid out. She sat up and flopped back down a few feet away, her chin resting on her hands and the fringe of the pillows caressing her chest as Gakupo slowly stripped his boxers off. They paused and looked at each other for a moment, Luka's gaze traveling slowly down. All the covers seemed to muffle the visitor's voice, for it seemed to stop right after reaching Luka's ears.  
Waiting for his next move, she kicked her legs idly in the cushion. They stilled when pale fingers twirled on the small of her bare back, tempting her to look. Gakupo sat back on his knees, a calm, lightless look in his eyes before dipping his fingers into the garment to touch the soft skin underneath. Using his middle finger, he traced the cleft between her two cheeks and tapped the skin of her anus before lightly pressing the tip in. Luka was taken by surprise when that finger went down more and did the same to her pussy, only pressing in a little further. All she consciously did in response was squeeze her eyelids shut, but less noticeable was the hitch in her breathing and the curling of her fingers. She warmed up quickly and blushed when she found herself wishing that he would go up a little more and brush against her clit. It wouldn't hurt anyone for him let his fingers dawdle and make his touch along her skin linger just a bit longer, would it?  
Grabbing her knee, Gakupo tugged it up until it was level with her hips. He could feel her muscles contract when she rolled her hips against the white ground. While he didn't exactly have big hands, his slender fingers like those of their best keyboardist, still made her feel delicate. Face bearded by fabric, Luka let out a small sound as she felt him rub the untouched area behind her knee before trailing back up to grab her ass, his nails a faded stamp. Luckily, they seemed to have vanished when he pulled aside the narrow fabric of her bottoms and slipped a hand down to her front. With the faint catch of a high-pitched moan coming from his right, he felt heat sharpen in his lower body or the first time in days.

When no answer came, he continued, rubbing her clit in a circular motion before pulling away and gently urging her to roll over. Gakupo whispered, his mouth a little too far beneath the pink-haired visitor's stomach. Luka remained absolutely still, doing nothing more than raising her legs in an "L" shape to make removing her panties easier. She cried out and averted her gaze to the point on the wall just above Gakupo from the shock of feeling a soft wetness on her pussy. Kissing a woman down here was almost like kissing her mouth, except for the fact that he had to use his fingers to spread her lips and she would moan and shift her hips until he finally held them down. Using the tip of his tongue, he traced the warm opening that he might enter later on.  
He couldn't help but turn his eyes up to Luka's pale chest, where her breasts sat like water droplets on glass. Staring so long from an awkward angle, she eventually gave up trying to stare at his face and laid her head back.  
"Well?"  
"Well?" The blue-eyed girl caught hold of Gakupo's hand before he could fully stand up and pressed a kiss to his inner wrist. To make things easier, she sat up farther and swung her legs together over the bed so that her toes were almost brushing the ground. Only a few veins were visible running under his pale skin, distinctly blue. She traced them softly with her tongue, just as gentle as he had been with her. He didn't get any harder from this, but rather relaxed more into her touch. From his arms, Luka let her hands glide over his skin until she reached his shoulder blades. Gakupo whispered into her ear as a prelude to bringing her into a kiss. Sometimes he liked the level of affection it conveyed more than the kiss itself.  
Very shakily, the pink-haired girl set her feet on the floor as the other stood up. Facing each other, she only came up to Gakupo's neck. Luka looked down between their bodies and realized that if she had been a step closer, she would have felt his member on her stomach.

For a second, Gakupo wasn't sure if she really meant it or not because he couldn't read her expression shrouded by waves of pink hair. He rested his chin on top of her head. It wasn't anything he had ever asked before. She tried to keep from laughing. With sparkling eyes and rounded cheekbones, Luka had to agree. However, she preferred to do it like this. Sinking to the floor and sitting almost on her ankles, she pressed her lips to the tip of his cock and assumed that he would glance down. Indeed, Gakupo could see more than feel her pull her tongue against the underside of his member, letting it linger at first so she could get a taste. It was unusual, something Luka still hadn't decided whether she wanted to get used to or not. She was contemplating between dragging this out for Gakupo's reactions or doing it as fast as possible to get rid of the taste. Still, she kissed around the head and used her hand to massage the shaft, which she slowly lowered to the base.

To Luka's frustration, the purple-haired singer's breathing remained even. She rested her head against his defined thigh muscle, so delicate that the joining of the muscle with the bone could have been a line sketched on paper. On a whim, she leaned in closer and teased the sensitive underside of the scrotum. Back and forth, sometimes just staying there for a while. The sensation merely tickled, but it increased as more blood flowed down to his groin. Soon, she went back to lavishing the tip with attention, flicking it and rolling her tongue around it. At first she would have likened it to licking an envelope, but by now she would have cut her tongue and also realized some other necessary differences. Fingers caressed the purple-haired man's hips and inner thighs, soothing as the other sensations increased. Gakupo was starting to feel warmer now, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation more. Without realizing it, he had tangled his hands in Luka's hair and thrust his hips shallowly forward before he could step back at the growing sensation.  
Luka raised her hand to his hips to keep him in place as she lowered her mouth to the base of his length. An audible hiss was freed from Gakupo's lips, and at the same time he found himself bending over and steadying himself with a hand on Luka's back. She ran her fingers over his skin and up to the base of his spine, where she drew light patterns as her teeth lightly grated against his cock. The feel of her firm touch against the underside of his member made him moan, and he gladly relaxed as she sucked along the length. Even though he hadn't warned her, she could taste the precum on her lips. Within a few minutes, she felt him start shaking more and more until eventually she removed her mouth and lightly stroked him to release with her fingers over a towel she had brought down from the useless upstairs.

Happiness afterwards was based on different things, and as the young singer sat on the edge of the bed in her robe again, it left her altogether. Gakupo had seemed to come up to her at the right time all those weeks ago when she had wished halfheartedly for someone to stay with her. Then, she had wondered if using her body would let her see herself as more than just a host for a pretty voice, which was all the world knew her for. Letting someone else use her body was fine too, as long as he could see her and realize that she was relatively close to flesh and blood. Falling in love was not what she had wanted, to share herself with someone else until she was in a different way not her own. More the power over those few words that no one could cram into her mouth or program her to say. She looked back at the bed and hoped holding hands wouldn't hurt her objective.


End file.
